Hide and Seek
by PotoPerson
Summary: He really hated hide and seek. He’d hated it since he was a little kid what seemed like an eternity ago. On the other hand, he thought as he watched his love dance away, he did love Alice.


**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. **

Hide and Seek

He moved silently beneath the veil of trees, effortlessly ducking low branches and leaping over raised roots. His movements were precise and honed from his years of military experience, but his eyes held none of the bravado of a military leader. They held the desperation of the prey being pursued by the hunter. The time to stand and fight was over, now it was time to hide. He mentally swept through the forest, racking his brain for a place to conceal himself. A thought crossed his mind, a tree whose roots were raised just enough that someone could wedge themselves in without being seen by the casual passerby. He had to remind himself that the one who followed him was no casual passerby, but then again he was out of options and out of time.

He altered his course without breaking stride to his tree and his salvation. He was sure that if it could beat, his heart would be pounding as he came closer and closer. Every noise he thought was his pursuer. Every rustling of the leaves he believed to be his impending demise. He could see the tree rising in the distance. His practicality did not allow him to be relived. Not until he'd made it to the tree. He dove under the roots and squeezed his eyes shut, as if by doing so he could shut out the danger. He waited for a very long time, not daring to breath. At some points he could hear foot fall coming and going. Eventually it stopped all together and there was no noise but the crying o f a bird in the distance. It seemed to say, "Come out, come out, everything is safe now."

He crawled from beneath the tree and remained in a crouched position in the shade. His sharp eye sight scanned the surrounding area but there was no figure in any direction. For the first time in what seemed like forever he let his jaw relax into a grin of triumph. He had actually won. He straightened up and began to move warily away from the tree, still glancing around him. So far so… wait, what was that? There was a noise, an infinitesimal breach in the natural rhythm of the woods that came not from around him,

But above.

His body went rigid as he slowly, mechanically turned his head to the branches of the tree that only moments before had been sanctuary. There sat his personal predator displaying a wicked smile that sent chills down his spine. He didn't even have time to mutter, "Ah, snap." Before he had been knocked off his feet. Pinned to the ground, he closed his eyes and accepted defeat as the maniacal laughter roared above him.

"Gotcha Jazz!" Alice laughed.

"All right, all right you got me." Jasper sighed, "Honestly, I don't know why I agree to play hide and seek with someone who can see exactly where I'm going to hide."

Alice giggled and pecked him on the cheek. "Don't be a sore loser. Come on, now you have to catch me. Then we can go in."

She picked herself off her boyfriend and strolled leisurely away, preparing to hide herself. Jasper rolled over on his side and propped himself on his elbow. He really hated hide and seek. He'd hated it since he was a little kid what seemed like an eternity ago. On the other hand, he thought as he watched his love dance away, he _did_ love Alice.

She didn't see him coming until he'd tackled her to the ground. Once she was safely tucked in the vice grip of his arms he purred in her ear, "Gotcha"

Alice pouted and said, "No fair." Though he could hear the smile in her voice.

Jasper laughed and tightened his grip around her, "Sorry Darling, we never agreed to play fair." He said.

Alice let out a little sigh, "Fine. You win." She admitted.

Jasper kissed her neck and released her so she could stand and they started walking at human pace to the house. "So what do you want to do now?" Alice asked. Jasper looked down at her, at the intertwined hands. He realized then that he didn't care. He grinned, "How about one more round. I didn't really give you a chance last time."

Alice's face lit up like there was a sun just beneath her pallid skin. "Really? But I thought you hated playing hide and seek with me."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't be doing anything else. Now go hide."

At this Alice bounced up on her toes and kissed him quickly before racing off. The last thing he heard before she was out of sight was, "No peaking!" Jasper chuckled and shut his eyes, counting to the allotted time. As he finished he opened his eyes and knelt to the ground like a sprinter preparing for a race. He grinned and spoke in a plain voice, knowing she could hear him wherever she was. "I may not be able to see into the future but if there's one thing I'm good at, it's finding you." He said, and then added with a loud laugh, "And so the hunter becomes the hunted!" With that he bounded off into the forest after the girl he loved the most in the world.

**I hope this drabble made you smile. :)**


End file.
